


A Series of Unfortunate Interruptions

by amandasarmada



Series: What Else? [4]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandasarmada/pseuds/amandasarmada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C.J. and Danny's first full day in California keeps getting interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Unfortunate Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love and keep writers writing! :)

**January 22nd, 2007**

Years of waking up at the crack of dawn had taken its toll on CJ Cregg, which was why she wasn't exactly surprised when she rolled over early the next morning and registered the time as reading “4:47 AM.” That meant it was actually past 7:30 to her internal clock, which was late for her, but understandable given the lack of any alarm.

“...Morning,” she said blearily to Danny, her voice sounding hoarse and sleepy in the morning air.

“Shhh,” he whispered, leaning forward and kissing her quickly, not even opening his eyes.

“I can't get back to sleep,” she muttered, frowning as she started to sit up.

“Sure ya can,” Danny coaxed, reaching for her. “C'mere.” He kissed the side of her face as she stretched back out beside him, his mouth tracing down her jawline and the tip of her neck. “Just close your eyes...relax...snore a little...”

“I don't snore!”

“No, of course not,” Danny yawned, his eyes still firmly shut. “C'mon Ceej. Shhhhh.” He pulled the blanket more snugly over them, shifting in the bed a little as he did so. CJ watched him, her eyes traveling over his boyish face. She smiled to herself, biting her lip as she slowly started running her fingers up his chest. “Hey Daniel?” she said huskily.

“Hmm,” he moaned.

“...Maybe I could sleep better if you tired me out,” she said quietly, her voice low and seductive.

The sound that emitted from Danny's throat was halfway between a laugh and a groan. CJ leaned over to kiss his neck, her tongue light and limber. Danny exhaled sharply, his body tensing. “ _Ahhh_ , CJ-”

“Mmhmm,” she replied, continuing to kiss his neck, more firmly now, her fingers toying with his chest hair.

“Ooookay,” Danny muttered, grinning and opening his eyes as he started to caress her side. He smirked at her, his voice still raspy and tired. “But you understand we're not getting out of this bed until at _least_ nine, right?”

“Understood,” CJ said softly, still working on his neck. Danny rolled onto his back, bringing CJ on top of him as she blew gently into his ear. He laughed at the sensation, grinning up at her as she gifted him with a radiant smile. His hand traveled slowly up to cup her breast, the other wrapping around her waist, and she brought her face back to his, brushing her lips against his. Danny zoned out for a moment, lost in the sensation of her silky lips and her gentle tongue edging its way into his mouth. Their hands continued to explore, sleepily at first, then eagerly, becoming more and more urgent as their kisses grew deeper.

Out of nowhere, the jarring notes of a mechanically-simulated rendition of _Fur Elise_ blared suddenly through the bedroom, and CJ and Danny jolted apart.

“Turn it off,” Danny groaned, burying his face in her neck.

“It could be important,” CJ murmured, conflicted.

“They can _handle_ it. And you're supposed to be handling me,” Danny pouted. The song looped, making Danny sigh as he closed his eyes, lying back.

“I got it,” CJ muttered, grabbing for the phone haphazardly as she resumed kissing his neck. She ignored the call without even looking at the screen, dropping it next to them on the bed and gazing at him seductively. “Where were we?”

He grinned at her, his eyes sparkling.

_DuhduhduhduhduhduhDUHduhDUHduhdudhduhDUH_

They stared at each other, the smiles slipping off their faces.

“ _Sorry,_ ” CJ moaned, groping for it as she turned to look.

“Answer it, get it over with,” Danny sighed, feeling acutely aware of certain tense areas of his body.

CJ grabbed her cell from next to her, staring at the caller ID.

“Donna?”

“Hey CJ,” said the familiar voice, tentative and apologetic.

“You know I'm in California now, right? And it's currently about five in the morning here?” CJ asked sleepily, trying to keep the edge out of her voice. Danny had rolled out from under her and pulled a pillow over his head, stifling a giant yawn.

“Yeah, I'm sorry. Josh really needs your advice on something.”

CJ sat up, rubbing her eyes. “ _Josh_ does?”

“Mmhmm.” She sounded slightly nervous.

CJ blinked wearily, shaking her head a little. “Are his fingers broken?” She paused. “I thought you were past the stage where you had to do Josh Lyman's dirty work for him.”

“Believe me, he'll get his later,” Donna said firmly, sounding battle-worn.

“And what have I ever done to warrant this betrayal?” CJ asked patiently, her eyes on Danny's supine figure.

Donna's voice was apologetic. “He thought you'd be less likely to hang up if it was me.”

CJ groaned. “Donna?”

“Yeah?”

“Has Syria launched nuclear weapons on us?”

“...No, CJ.”

“Has President Santos just revealed that he has a debilitating illness that he has kept concealed hitherto now?”

“No, CJ.”

“Okay then.” CJ rolled her eyes. “Donna, you know I adore you, but please tell Josh from me to him that unless it is a catastrophe – no, make that a catastrophe my advice could _actively stop_ , 'cuz that Syria situation would be a stumper, I gotta tell ya – I am off the grid. There is, not one, but an entire _series_ of binders designed to help him transition, which I wrote and tailored specifically for him, not to mention whole boxes full of material he can study to give him ideas and guidance. Now-”

“CJ, Josh wants to talk to you himself,” Donna interrupted apologetically.

CJ groaned again, louder this time, and a second later she'd hung up, and was halfway through pulling the battery out when Danny's voice broke through the brief silence.

“Mood's kinda killed now, huh?” Danny asked her good-naturedly, peeping out at her from under his pillow.

“I can't say Josh has ever done much for my libido, no,” CJ replied, curling up next to him and muffling a yawn. “I'm sorry,” she said gently.

“It's okay, he's not my type either,” Danny muttered hoarsely, patting her leg.

She looked at him sleepily, touching his face. “...I'm sorry,” she repeated softly. He closed his eyes, taking her hand and kissing it. “That's okay,” he said sweetly, blinking a few times and giving her a small smile. “You can make it up to me later,” he added.

“I think I could handle that...” she said huskily, smiling back at him. “You wanna pick this back up in a couple hours?” she asked hopefully, caressing his chest. His smile widened, squeezing her hand.

“More than happy to,” Danny murmured, cuddling up to her and closing his eyes.

She relaxed against him, her forehead pressed to his. The room grew quiet as she listened to his breathing settle gradually into sleep, hers slowing to match soon after.

* * *

_**Four hours later.** _

“Morning,” she said huskily, watching him. Danny yawned, rolling over.

There was no CJ there. Danny frowned, rolling onto his back and glancing around.

“Hey,” she said, laughing.

Danny sat up, blinking sleepily.

“...Whoa,” he muttered softly, his eyes traveling over her. He smiled, tilting his head. CJ grinned at him as he gazed back at her, still trying to catch his breath. She'd slid back into her abandoned nightie, the sheer fabric bringing out the green in her eyes.

“I thought, maybe, we could finish where we left off,” she explained, her voice low as she crawled onto the bed.

She nearly swallowed his mouth, and he gasped as she pushed him back down on the bed, her hands weaving through his curly hair.

 He gazed up at her, grinning ecstatically as he traced his hands up her sides and under the nightgown, then back down, resting on the back of her thighs. Her lips were hot as they danced with his, stealing his breath as she brought them to his neck and back again.

He moaned appreciatively as she pressed her hips against him, biting his lip. Their eyes met, and he beamed up at her, touching her hair.

She smiled back, his kisses growing more gentle as he eased her onto her side.

“You're beautiful,” he whispered, and CJ's entire body trembled as she gazed back at him.

Danny moved his lips to her neck, guiding her onto her back as he hovered over her, CJ relaxing into the bed as he took over the reigns. She sighed, breathless, as his hand traveled up one of her long legs, brushing his fingers in between them, her back starting to arch...

_Duhduhduhduhd-_

“Nonononono,” he muttered, staring around as CJ collapsed against the bed, looking crestfallen.

“Hold on,” she murmured, glancing wearily around for the offending cellphone.

“Can't you just ignore it?” he breathed, his expression wistful as he stroked her back.

“I can't, it could be my-” she broke off, sighing as she looked at the caller ID. “It's Charlie.”

“ _Charlie_ will _understand_ ,” Danny said emphatically, wrapping his arms around her. She grinned at him, kissing his cheek as she flipped her phone open. Danny sighed, lying back as she started to speak, her voice still slightly out of breath.

“Hey Chaz.” CJ gave Danny a sympathetic smile, finding his hand as she continued. “No, it's okay, I was up-”

Danny was quiet as CJ listened intently, her brow furrowing slightly.

“...What, did you lose it?” she asked, half-laughing. She paused, listening again.

“Hey, good for you! That's great, congratulations...you need them now?” She waited. “No of course, give me a few minutes, I can print off some more and fax them over.” CJ sighed slightly, giving Danny a chaste kiss and holding the phone to her chin. “I'll be back soon,” she assured him, caressing his chest.

“...Ah'kay,” he said softly, watching her leave.

* * *

CJ stumbled out of the home office ten minutes later, frowning to herself as she entered the bedroom and noticing the empty bed. She slipped wordlessly into the hallway leading into the kitchen, following the breakfasty smell wafting through the apartment. She paused in the doorway, spotting Danny at the stove. He was freshly-changed in boxers and a clean t-shirt, his attention on a pan full of half-scrambled eggs.

“...Hey,” she said tentatively.

“Hey,” he replied, glancing at her.

“You mad at me?”

“Nah,” Danny sighed, giving her a rueful smile as he slid the spatula around. “Everything okay with Charlie?”

“Yeah, he just needed a few extra copies of his letter of recommendation.”

“What's he applying for?”

“ACLU position,” she answered, watching him intently. “I'm sorry I had to dash out, he kind of needed them sooner rather than later-”

“Hey, I'm making you breakfast, I can't be _too_ upset,” he pointed out, giving her another half-smile. “Coffee's ready,” he added, nodding to the counter. “You want white or wheat?”

“Let me do that,” she urged, still searching his eyes.

“You don't have to-” he replied lightly, but she silenced him with a kiss.

“White or wheat?” she asked, pulling gently away.

* * *

Pulling open the blinds and facing the sunshine, CJ was reminded again of one of the many advantages of Southern California. No one had told Los Angeles it was still the heart of winter, and half an hour later she had managed to dig a bikini out of her suitcase, waving it tantalizing in front of Danny until she'd succeeded in beating down his assertion that a minimum of 90 degrees was needed for bathing suit weather. It had taken a surprisingly short time, and by noon they had found themselves lounging by the pool, stretched out under the sun on the roof deck of Sam's building.

“Here, lie back,” Danny said smoothly, in a better mood after a full night's sleep and a full stomach, and particularly after getting to spend the whole morning in her company.

CJ stretched lazily onto her stomach, shivering and giggling as the cold lotion was slathered onto her back. “ _Blow on it!_ ” she hissed, squealing.

“Sorry. How's that?” Danny breathed into her ear.

CJ sighed contently, turning over to face him again. “Your turn.”

Danny stretched out obediently on the pool lounger next to her, and CJ climbed on, straddling him as she squirted the lotion directly onto his back.

“CJ!” Danny exclaimed, yelping a little.

“Payback's a bitch,” CJ smirked.

“You just wait,” Danny said darkly. “I know where you sleep.” He pretended to glare at her as he rolled over, wrapping his arms around her as she sunk her body against him.

“This is very very nice,” she breathed, leaning in. Danny grinned, kissing her as he let his hands roam up her sides. CJ sighed happily as he pulled the clip out of her hair, running his fingers through it as they shifted slightly, his arms wrapping snugly around her. The sun was warm but not hot, the pool area was deserted except for them, and Danny's tongue was pushing any lingering thoughts of Santos's first day in office far from her mind.

“We're going to ignore that,” CJ whispered a second later when the familiar tune filled the air.

“Okay,” Danny said softly, his lips enveloping hers.

“I think I could probably get it into the pool from here,” CJ murmured, as the ring persisted merrily.

“Don't give me ideas,” Danny grumbled, running his hands over her back as he continued to kiss her.

“I seem to recall you telling me I wasn't the busiest girl in the world anymore,” CJ breathed pointedly a moment later, her eyes smugly reminiscent of the words ' _I-told-you-so_.'

“Seems I shouldn't speak just from wishful thinking,” Danny admitted. He sighed lightly, nodding to the phone. “...Go ahead, I know you want to. It's okay.”

CJ hesitated, then grabbed the phone, finally silencing the infernal ringing.

“Hello?”

“CJ!” Sam Seaborn's naturally upbeat voice rang out, spanning the miles.

“Oh, hey,” she replied, sitting up. Danny started rubbing slow circles on her back, leaning forward to kiss her shoulderblade.

“How's the condo working out?”

“It's great, we're loving it,” CJ said honestly. “Thanks again for arranging it for us.”

“My pleasure, please, stay as long as you want. You deserve a real vacation before you dive into all the rigmarole of moving.”

“Thanks,” CJ smiled, looking down at Danny and playing with his curls. “How's the first day going?”

“Ah, well, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about...”

CJ sighed, settling in, shooting Danny an apologetic look. “I'll keep it short, I promise,” she whispered to him. He nodded, looking frustrated but understanding. She kissed his cheek quickly, vowing to make it up to him later as she launched into the discussion.

* * *

A couple hours later CJ hopped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and padding into the master bedroom, finding Danny laying on the bed, already fully dressed in jeans and an old t-shirt, his hair still damp with pool water.

“I was thinking an easy day today,” Danny said casually, his eyes betraying his attempt at cheerful nonchalance as they followed CJ's progress to the closet. “Sit around, maybe take a drive along the coast later.”

“Sounds good,” CJ said, casually dropping the towel as she faced the closet. Danny choked on the bottle of beer he'd been in the process of sipping from.

“You wanna come help me pick out something to wear?” CJ asked innocently, looking at him over her shoulder.

Danny quickly rolled off the bed, coming up behind her and gently resting his hands on her waist. “You know, ah-” he swallowed. “...You look great already; don't feel like you have to put anything on at all,” he growled into her ear.

CJ turned around, giving him her toothy grin. Danny's eyes wandered slowly over her, coming back to rest on her smiling face.

“Well I'd feel kind of lonely, being the only one with no clothes on,” she purred, her hands slipping up his shirt. He leaned in to kiss her, raising one hand to caress her face as he wrapped the other firmly around her, pulling her into him as his lips captured hers.

_DuhduhduhduhduhduhDUHduhDUHduhdudhduhDUH_

They sprung apart, both groaning.

“I'm starting to loathe Beethoven,” Danny commented, looking over his shoulder towards the direction of the noise. His breathing was ragged, his pants uncomfortably tight.

“Hold on. Subtle hints never really were Josh's strong suit,” CJ muttered, wrapping the towel back around herself and grabbing her phone from the bedside table.

“Hel _LO_?” she demanded.

“Hey, CJ. What was with this morning?” Josh's voice was light and curious, apparently completely oblivious to any hint that he might be interrupting something.

“What do you _think?_ What do you want now?” CJ asked impatiently. Danny sighed, sitting down next to her on the bed and running his hand over her shoulder wistfully. CJ smiled, batting him away.

Josh cleared his throat innocently. “I've got a call with the prime minister of Kazakhstan in less than an hour. I was wondering if you had any advice for me.”

CJ rolled her eyes, pushing a lock of dripping hair behind her ears. “Josh, there is literally a report on _every_ head-of-state I've ever had contact with in one of those binders.”

“I know, I read it,” Josh said, sounding a little defensive. “I just wanted to know if there was anything you left out, I figured those were more of summaries than actual reports. Besides, I wanted your take on the development this morning in southeast Asia-”

CJ gasped, as Danny's lips suddenly teased at her neck.

“You okay?” Josh asked, frowning.

“Uh...huh...” she murmured, her knee shaking as Danny's mouth attacked with new vigor. “I-”

“You like that?” Danny murmured, his lips pressed against the opposite ear.

“I-” she swallowed, closing her eyes. “Josh,” she said firmly, and Danny frowned.

“I need to go,” she continued. Danny grinned, returning to her neck. “ _Now._ ” She exhaled, speaking over Josh's protests. “You're a big boy, you don't need me to hold your hand.” CJ turned to catch Danny's eye, trying to stifle her laughter. “Can you just give me a _second_?!” she whispered pleadingly, smiling at him.

He kissed her nose, grinning back at her, and she rested her hand on his shoulder, closing her eyes again to stay focused as she spoke into the phone.

“Joshua my love, I promise, you are completely prepared for anything today throws at you. You're gonna do great.”

There was silence for a moment.

“Yeah,” Josh said finally. He sounded tired.

CJ hesitated, gently keeping Danny at bay. She met his eye and he stopped, looking at her with concern.

“You okay?” she asked lightly.

“It's not gonna get any easier,” he said heavily.

“...No,” she agreed.

“Can't blame a guy for calling,” he sighed.

“Danny's been saying that for years,” CJ smiled.

Josh exhaled, leaning back in his chair. “You're the best, CJ.”

“Well, sure,” she agreed. “But you're not so bad.”

“You're the best,” Josh repeated wearily. “I know it, Leo knew it...you gotta give me a break, okay? It's hard not to look to you, wonder what you'd be doing if you were here.”

CJ sighed, allowing herself a small smile. “You know, you really are very sweet sometimes.”

There was another brief silence. “It's weird, not having you here,” Josh said finally. “And no Toby, no Leo-” his voice broke.

“I know,” she said softly. She paused. “But you've got Donna,” she pointed out, smiling slightly.

On the other end of the line, Josh smiled. “Yeah.”

CJ was quiet for a moment.

“You're capable of so much more than you think, you know.”

“I dunno. I think pretty highly of myself,” Josh joked.

CJ smiled, her voice soft. “Listen. You know I'm always gonna be here when you really need me.”

“I know,” Josh said softly.

“But you don't need me for the Kazakhstan guy,” she continued gently.  
“...yeah, I know,” he sighed, feeling sheepish.

“Now if you _miss_ me, that's different,” she teased. “Weekend rolls along and you wanna get on Skype, play online poker together like the old days – we can _do_ that.”

“That sounds great.” Josh actually laughed.

“But as far as work goes...” she sighed, taking a deep breath. Her eyes came to rest on an abandoned pair of Danny's pajamas hanging over the side of the hamper by the bedroom door. “I _have_ to separate myself from this life if I'm ever going to be able to move on,” she said gently. “That was kind of the point of leaving.”

Josh sighed, resigned. “Yeah.”

CJ bit her lip, thinking. A moment later she opened her eyes, exchanging a quick glance with Danny. Danny nodded, understanding. “I'll tell you what,” she said firmly. “You get _one_ phone call, 10 minutes or less, or an email every day for the next month. But that's it, Josh. And I'm serious – ten minutes. That's all. And that goes for anyone in the White House, so pass it on to Sam. You have to pick your battles, Chief.”

She heard Josh exhale excitedly. “CJ, you are a goddess.”

“Yes,” she agreed, running her hands through Danny's hair.

“An honest-to-god genius with a heart of gold, and this administration appreciates every moment of your time you're willing to offer,” he babbled happily.

CJ rolled her eyes, smiling. “I think that about covers it. Time to quit while you're ahead.”

“Thanks, CJ. I'll call you later, okay? Tomorrow,” he added quickly.

“Fine,” CJ smiled, catching Danny's eye as he beamed back at her. “But I mean it, Josh. I'll change my number if I have to.”

“I know, CJ,” Josh replied, his voice more serious now. “...Hey, say hi to Danny for me.”

“I'll try to fit that in,” CJ murmured, mostly to herself. She turned to smile at the man in question as she hung up the phone, laughing loudly as Danny practically jumped her in his excitement, both of them falling backwards onto the bed.

 

 


End file.
